Transformers Armada The Real Unicron Battles
by starscream's girl
Summary: Hi! Yes I'm a girl. I really hope you'll enjoy this story, cause I normally write more then just short chapters. So I hope you like it and I do watch Transformer ArmadaThe Unicron Battles every day, plus I like Starscream, he's very confusing, switching s
1. Default Chapter

Transformers Armada-The Real Unicron Battles  
  
Chapter 1- After Starscream's Death  
  
"Alexis, come on, let's go see Optimus, maybe he knows why Starscream sacrificed himself" Rad slowly said to his friend. "Maybe" Alexis replied.   
  
"I don't know for sure kids, but I have a feeling that he wanted Galvatron and me to become a team".Optimus came closer to Alexis. She was still crying."So.." she sniffed, "He died a hero?".Optimus nodded his head. Alexis walked over to the wall of the space ship and sat down. She shielded her eyes and cried a little more.  
  
A while later, she got up and went to bed, after a little snack and a shower. I can't believe he's gone.... Alexis thought, he was very brave to give up his life.. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that was dumb, I know, but the next chapter will be better I hope. YES, by my name it says I'm a girl, and YES I am a girl. It's right. So by my name you can tell I like Starscream, since I most likely wouldn't make him the main robot. :( I felt like Alexis when he died, but now it has inspired me to write about him. And YES he will come back in this story!  
  
Starscream's Girl 


	2. Old Day, New Surprises

Chapter 2- Old Day, New Surprises  
  
  
  
Alexis woke up at 7:00 sharp, trying to open her eyes, but it was as if she was still sleeping, but she wasn't. Then when she realised where she was, her eyes imediatley opend.   
  
"Oh! Where are my slippers" Alexis moaned. "I want to know! My feet are cold."  
  
Alexis decided to turn on her saddest music, because she missed Starscream. It was called "My Immortal". This is how it goes, and it is by Evanescence:   
  
I'm so tired of being here   
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
  
And if you have to leave   
  
I wish that you would just leave   
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
  
And it won't leave me alone   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal   
  
This pain is just too real   
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
  
I held your hand through all of these years   
  
But you still have   
  
All of me   
  
You used to captivate me   
  
By your resonating life   
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
  
Your face it haunts   
  
My once pleasant dreams   
  
Your voice it chased away   
  
All the sanity in me   
  
These wounds won't seem to heal   
  
This pain is just too real   
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
  
I held your hand through all of these years   
  
But you still have   
  
All of me   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
  
But though you're still with me   
  
I've been alone all along   
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
  
I held your hand through all of these years   
  
But you still have   
  
All of me   
  
"Optimus! Sir! The Decepticons are headded this way!" Red Alert said.   
  
"Yes, but don't fire, I just want to see if Galvatron will change his mind about being a Decepticon. He does have feelings too, and at this point, after what Starscream said, he was upset. So don't fire Red Alert".  
  
"Yes sir" Red Alert replied.  
  
"Don't worry, as long as I'm around, hehe, not decepticons will get through me!" Jetfire laughed.   
  
Everyone just frowned, then made a smile and laughed at Jetfire.   
  
"What are you laughing at? I am just telling the hard truth!". Jetfire joined in with the laughing. He then came over to the kids.   
  
"You guys be careful" He said. "Decepticons might hurt ya".   
  
"But Jetfire" Charlos said. "The decepticons arn't going to hurt us anymore so quite your worrying okay?"  
  
Suddenly, they all heard a big 'CRASH'.   
  
"Woah!". Rad's voice sounded worried. "Unicron is changing his form!!!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Haha! That chapter, even I think is better! Yes, "My Immortal" is a real song and yes "Evanescence" is a real group. NO flames like on my last story, and YES THERE IS SOMETHING IN IT! NOT LIKE THAT PERSON WHO SAID "Why write a story with NOTHING in it?" GRRR!   
  
Oh well, gotta except that. : )  
  
Starscream's Girl 


End file.
